


something adventurous

by morlawny



Series: otp: the magician & his assistant [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Rimming, who doesn't love a good rim job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morlawny/pseuds/morlawny
Summary: josiah gives arthur a little taste of something he's never felt before... and will definitely want more of.prompt fill from my tumblr, which is @morlawny.





	something adventurous

Josiah honestly couldn’t have kept his hands to himself if he had tried. Seeing Arthur in a three-piece suit did things to him. It had been hard enough when they were both at the tailor’s, getting him fitted for the riverboat job later that night. When the blond stepped out of the changing room, it had taken all of his willpower not to jump his bones right then and there.

Now they were both soaking wet, a thousand dollars in cash and Reutlinger watch in hand. It had been a near disaster, but they had all managed to get away in time and relatively unscathed.

Javier and Strauss bid them farewell as Arthur gave them their share of the cash, and made their way back to camp. Josiah waved after them with a smile. “So long, boys! It was a pleasure working with you both.”

He turned back to Arthur, who was ringing out his coat and dress shirt as best he could. The blond glanced up at Josiah, who simply quirked a brow at him, the tone of his voice sultry as he spoke,

“I believe we have some other business to attend to, Mister Morgan.”

“Oh yeah?” The man’s low southern drawl sent shivers down Josiah’s spine. It held a hint of hunger, and the pool of heat in his gut started to spread. “Lead the way.”

\----

He was on the outlaw as soon as the door to their hotel room closed behind them. A chuckle escaped Arthur at his impatience. “Can’t even make it to the bed, huh?”

Josiah scoffed. “You can’t blame me. You look positively ravishing, dear boy.”

Before Arthur could respond, Josiah’s lips were on his neck, causing a breathless moan to escape the man’s stubbled throat. The erection between his legs throbbed at the noise and he growled.

“We’re going to try something a little more adventurous tonight.”

Josiah pulled away and lead Arthur toward the bed, standing at the end of it while he looked the man up and down with a hungry expression. “Trousers off. Let me have a look at you,” he ordered, and Arthur obeyed, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them down quickly, along with his undergarments.

A delighted expression graced Josiah’s features as Arthur’s cock sprung free, rock hard and simply divine. The brunette’s gaze switched to lock eyes with Arthur’s, and he nodded toward the foot of the bed.

“On your hands and knees.”

Arthur raised a brow at him, clearly intrigued. He did as he was told and glanced back at Josiah, a soft red flushing over his face. Josiah simply smiled and moved to stand behind the other man, admiring the view. God, he was beautiful. He wondered every day how he had gotten this lucky.

Now, this was the first time he had ever thought of doing this. A part of him was hesitant at what could result in what he was about to do, but his curious side won easily. The magician was always willing to try new things in the bedroom, especially if it involved pleasuring his lover. And in this case, well… He wanted his lover to feel exceptional.

His hands reached up and cupped the swell of Arthur’s ass, squeezing and kneading the skin with a heavy sigh.

“Bear with me, dear boy. Try not to squirm too much.”

He positioned his face close enough for his tongue to reach out to Arthur’s entrance, and swirl delicately around the tight ring of muscle. Josiah knew Arthur was clean, so it was definitely a lot easier to just jump right in.

As soon as his tongue made contact, Arthur flinched and looked back at him, understandably confused. “What the hell are you doin’, Josie?” his voice was incredulous, but his expression was curious and flustered.

Josiah smiled reassuringly at him, squeezing him again. The reassurance turned to mischievousness.

“Something entirely new, my darling.”

With that, he started his assault again, eliciting a gasp from the other man as pleasure overcame him. Josiah worked his tongue slowly around the ring of muscle again, spreading Arthur’s cheeks just a bit so he could reach more.

“Jesus, god damn, Josie-” Arthur couldn’t help but gasp again, fingers clenching into the sheets beneath him. Josiah smirked and began to experiment a little, keeping his ass spread.

He licked a slow, tantalizing stripe up the middle of Arthur’s entrance before he started to work his way inside. Arthur began to tremble beneath him, overwhelmed it seemed from the very new feeling.

The taste really wasn’t as bad as Josiah had been expecting. It was a mixture of salt and flesh, just like Arthur’s cock. He intended to make him feel just as good doing this, as well.

He flattened his tongue as it went inside, spreading his entrance open just a bit and causing a deep moan to escape the other man. His cock throbbed at the sound and he reached down with one hand to palm it, while continuing to work his tongue along the warm, wet walls of Arthur’s entrance.

Josiah’s face was pressed up completely now, his tongue delving as deep as it could go within Arthur. He massaged the man’s walls with his flattened tongue and moaned deeply, causing vibration and making Arthur twitch with pleasure.

“Josiah, I’m real close,” the man warned, his voice desperate. Josiah squeezed his thigh to acknowledge him, but continued anyway, too entranced in how he was making Arthur feel at the moment. One last deep delve inside and Arthur couldn’t contain himself anymore.

He climaxed with a loud gasp, and Josiah pulled away, taking in a bit of air and palming himself again as he watched Arthur paint ribbons across the sheets with his seed. A triumphant expression crossed the brunette’s features and he smiled as Arthur turned to face him, breathing heavily.

“You need to start doin’ that more,” he said, leaning back on his elbows. Josiah chuckled a bit and moved to stand, undoing his trousers.

“Oh, I plan to, dear boy. You are simply too irresistible.”


End file.
